Fifty Shades of Healing
by foreveryoungfighter
Summary: Sequal to Fifty Shades of Damaged: It's been a year since they've said "I do" and Ana and Christian are more in love and stronger than ever. Friendships have been mended, families are growing and love has seemed to overcome all. After a wonderful year of love and healing, things begin to derail. Can the surviving couple handle what's ahead?
1. Starving

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN the Fifty Shades of Grey Trilogy. All rights belong to E.L James. **

**A/N: Hey guys, I know you guys expected me to update earlier but recently, my father passed away. Things have been awful to say the least and very difficult for my family and I. I've taken some time off work to spend with my family and today is the first time in about a month that I've been able to really sit down and write. I appreciate all of you for supporting me and being patient with my absence. I love you all and I hope you all enjoy the sequal. This is possibly my favorite story I have ever written and I'm excited for you all to read it. Once again, thank you for everything and I love you all.**

* * *

Chapter 1.  
Christian Grey

"Do you have everything you need?" my mother asked for the thousandth time over the phone.

"Yes, Mom," I chuckled, shuffling through some files on my desk. "Mia helped with the arrangements. Everything is set in place."

"I'm just making sure, honey," I could hear her excitement over the phone. "Your first anniversary is always the most important."

"You've said that about one hundred times, Mom."

"I'm trying to make a point."

"Point taken."

"Good!" she laughed. "I'm not trying to nag you, Christian. I just want you two to have some fun, is all. When you're married, things change. It's nice to have the magic put back into the equation."

My mother obviously wasn't very observing when it came to Ana's and my marriage. Being married to Ana hadn't changed a thing between us. If anything, it had made our relationship, the fire between us, glow even brighter. It had been a year since the day we had pledged ourselves to one another and since then, I had fallen even more in love with her if that were even possible.

"Thank you for your concern, Mother," I laughed, calling Andrew, my newest assistant into the office.

"Well, I'll let you go then. Have fun tonight! Make me a grandbaby!"

I flinched.

Her persistence on the subject of children was baffling to both Ana and I. Since the day we said "I do", my mother had been badgering Ana and I every chance she had about having children and giving her a grandchild. It didn't matter that Elliot had recently gotten married and was now expecting a child with Kate. She thought a year was long enough and Ana and I should start trying. We didn't tell her any different because when we had in the past, it didn't go over well. Ana and I had agreed to wait a while before children and that was how it would stay, no matter the amount of pressure my mother put on us.

I rolled my eyes and shook my head at her statement.

"We've talked about this, Mother," I sighed.

"A mother can always hope, honey. And I have a lot of it. Hope, I mean."

"I have to go. I'll call you later."

"Alright. Bye, darling."

I hung up, waving Andrew in when he paused at the door.

He shuffled in quietly, looking exhausted from the week I had put him through. Grey Enterprise Inc. had officially gone global, the company taking off in Tokyo, Bali and England. My goals had been achieved after all the years of hard work and now I had someone to share these accomplishments with. Andrew had been hired on a request from my father's dear friend, John Baker. He was our family attorney and had mentioned his grandson had admired my work for years. I had accepted Andrew eagerly, knowing his family's work ethic and hadn't regretted it in the least. The kid was a hard worker and did anything I asked with precision and an eager disposition.

For the past week Andrew and I had been fixing the last little details of each merger for all the global enterprises, hardly leaving the office. Ana had been working at her new studio, busy teaching classes or sorting out details for the first winter recital her studio was throwing. The both of us had probably spent ten hours together in the past seven days and most of those had been spent sleeping. Ana obviously expected me to continue working through our first anniversary but that was hardly the case. I had been making plans for weeks, determined for everything to go smoothly.

"Take these to the second floor and then go home and get some sleep. You look like shit," I chuckled.

I wasn't usually so unprofessional with people I worked with but Andrew reminded me so much of myself when I was his age and our personalities were so similar that it was difficult not to get along well with the kid.

He glared at me, a small grimace crawling up on his chapped lips. Grabbing the file of papers from me he scowled.

"You don't exactly look like a million bucks, either boss. A couple grand maybe but certainly not the billions you're worth."

"Okay, smart ass. I get it. I look like shit, too," I laughed at his volatile attitude. I should have known better than to test a twenty-one year old who had probably only slept six hours in the past seven days. "I'll see you Monday?"

"You don't need me tomorrow?" Andrew looked shocked.

I laughed, shaking my head.

"No. You have the weekend off. It's my wife's and my anniversary today so I'm taking the weekend off as a surprise for her."

"You told me about that. Congrats. How many years have you and Ana been married, again?"

"Just one. But we've know each other…our entire lives."

"First anniversary? Awesome. Tell Mrs. Grey I said hello. Have fun, I guess. See you Monday." He waved me off before heading out the door.

I shook my head, running out the door shortly after him. It was almost four and Ana's last class of the night got out sometime around five. With traffic and lights, I'd get there just in time.

Taking nothing but my cell phone, which was now set to airplane mode, I rushed down to the first floor to meet Taylor. He was all smiles inside the car, probably just as excited as I was to go and pick up Ana. It was strange, the relationship those two had. They were great friends and kept one another company when I was busy. It reassured me that the two of them were so close because if I wasn't there to protect Ana, I knew Taylor could but lately Taylor had been by my side non-stop with all the work I had been up to and his time around Ana had been very limited.

"How is she?" I asked, sliding into the passenger's seat beside Taylor.

"Exhausted," he shrugged. "The both of you are. You've both been terribly busy. It's been hard keeping up with you two."

"Maybe I should hire you an assistant, too?" I chuckled.

Taylor tried to hold back his glare but I knew it was there. He didn't want to admit to getting old or needing help but both were true. Keeping up his protection of both Ana and I was difficult and I knew it would come down to a security issue if we didn't get some help for him.

"I'm doing fine. I don't need any help."

I shook my head and counted the minutes until we pulled up to Ana's studio. Years of saving had bought Ana her studio and despite all my offers, she wouldn't let me put in one dime. I understood why, knowing that she wanted to claim it as her own. That she had done something by herself and without my help and I respected that. The studio had done so well, bringing in all ages of students from toddlers to adults. Cars filled almost every spot in the parking lot, making me smile as Taylor found it difficult to find a space.

I got out of the car shortly after he parked, jogging in to be greeted by Kate at the front desk. After resolving some major issues with Kate, Ana had forgiven her best friend and now the both of them ran the studio together. Kate's studio was flourishing back in New York but had decided to come to live in Seattle with Elliot after she found out she was pregnant with their first child and help Ana run hers.

"Hey, stranger," she greeted me from her seat behind the front desk. "Long time, no see."

She moved to get up but I motioned for her to stay down.

"Don't get up," I came over to press my hand to her slightly swollen belly. She wasn't very big, at all. For being eight months pregnant, Kate looked absolutely beautiful, glowing and a belly rivaling a small beer gut. "How's my niece doing in there?"

"Kicking up a storm. Elliot's calling her the next Hope Solo."

I chuckled, knowing that sounded like my brother.

"Let's hope she's a bit calmer than Elliot."

"Oh, trust me," Kate scoffed. "I worrying about that everyday."

"You look great, Kate," Taylor said beside me.

"Thanks, Jason," Kate chuckled, rubbing her belly gently. "I'm tired of being pregnant, though. I'm ready to have this kid out of me. Elliot's even more ready to see her than I am, I think."

"He's just ready to have a playmate around all the time," I laughed.

"That's probably it," Kate agreed. "He's at the house right now, if you want to stop by. He's been exhausted with all the jobs he's been taking on lately and today's his first real day off in months."

"Maybe. Today's Ana's and my anniversary so I put the weekend aside for some quiet time for just her and I."

"That's right!" she clapped, excitedly. "It's been a year today. Damn. Time sure does fly."

"Tell me about it," I chuckled. "Is she in the studio?" I asked finally.

"Yeah. Ballet room. You know which door, right?" Kate smiled.

"I do. I'll see you later, Kate. Take care of my niece!" I called after her.

"Will do," she laughed, waving me off.

Taylor stayed behind to talk with Kate a bit longer while I went back to get my wife.

As I drew nearer to the ballet room, I could hear the chime of a piano grow louder and louder. Tychovski's Sugar Plum Fairy Suite played melodically, the sweet and upbeat sonata being mixed with the sound of soft giggles. When I finally reached the doorway, a glass door, I stood against the opposite wall in disbelief.

Ana was taking the roll of the Sugar Plum Fairy, dancing flawlessly as little ones, no older than four or five, danced in sync with her. They smiled and moved without issue, they obviously adored Ana as much as she loved them.

The music died down after a few moments, clapping initiated by Ana erupting and then the dismissal of class. One by one the young toddlers ran out to their parents, leaving Anan by herself to run a few steps of the dance she had just done by herself. Spin after spin, her motions were fluid and flawless until she ended in a perfect position. She let out a large breath, dismissed the pianist and strode toward the door, only to stop when she caught a glimpse of me.

I beamed at her, opening the glass door just as she ran to jump into my arms. Our lips were the first things to touch, our kiss exuding with passion and fire. In the past week we had kissed but none of them had been even close to the one we shared then.

She moaned into my kiss when my teeth nibbled on her bottom lip, the flood of sexual frustration finally engulfing us. It had been a week long dry spell for the both of us and it was finally catching up to us.

"I would suggest a supply closet," she laughed against my lips. "But I think they're all occupied right now."

I raised a brow at her.

"What kind of business are you running here, Mrs. Grey?" I squeezed her ass in my hands.

She squealed and hopped down from my grasp.

"I didn't mean anything like that, Mr. Grey. Some of the girls are huddled in there studying for finals."

"The interns? Don't you have a lounge or something for them to do that in?" I pulled her to me, running my hands down the sides of her breasts. She swatted me off quickly, looking around the empty halls.

"No. I don't. I tried to fit in as much studio space as I could when I renovated this place. You know that better than anyone else," she placed a quick peck on my lips before heading to grab her bag near the mirrors. "Sorry I smell so bad. Heather didn't show up today. She's come down with a nasty bug or something so I had to play principal, as per usual."

Looking over her, she was a bit more worn then she normally was. Her pale pink leotard was drenched with sweat on the back, her tights clinging to her sticky skin and usually flawless ballerina bun now wild and slick with sweat. It was no wonder she had been just as exhausted as I had been all week. She was filling in while everyone else bailed on her, finals or sickness be damned.

"I'm sorry you're so tired," I brushed a piece of hair from her face, leaning down to place a gentler kiss on her soft lips. "But…it is our anniversary-"

"You remembered?" she whispered under her breath, energy and warmth instantly emanating from her. Her wide blue eyes and soft, pink lips parting slightly.

"Of course I did," I smiled, tracing the outline of her lips with my forefinger. "How could I forget the day I made you mine?"

She palmed my cheek lovingly.

"I was always yours."

I pressed my forehead to hers.

"As was I," I replied. "As I was saying," I cleared my throat after a moment. "Since this is the marking of the end of our first year as a married couple, I made some arrangements."

"Arrangements?" she asked, confused. "What arrangements?"

"Just something I've had planned for the past few weeks."

"Few weeks? Christian when did you find the time to plan anything? You've been up to your eyeballs in paperwork! Literally."

Ana had been a firsthand witness to the stacks of papers Andrew and I had spent countless hours on a few weeks prior when it came to off shore accounts and final agreements. I didn't trust many people to get such important work done so I had saddled Andrew and I with the task. Andrew almost pissed himself at the reaction Ana gave when she saw the four foot pile of paper.

"You come before work," I pressed my lips to hers one last time.

"You're really horny, aren't you?" she giggled, rubbing her hand up my chest. "You haven't kissed me this much in a while."

"In a week!" I instantly became defensive. "And I have kissed you!"

"Not like this," she pressed her lips to mine. "It's okay. I understand. You've been busy and we've both been very tired. Exhausted, actually," she sighed, looking even more worn if that were possible.

"I know," I breathed out loudly. "That's why I took the weekend off."

"You did?" she beamed.

"Excited?" I smiled down at her.

"Very, dear husband," she sighed in content this time, wrapping her arms around me. "Now…what are these plans, exactly?"

…

After a long shower, taken separately, Ana and I both dressed fairly nice. I told her we would be staying in but to dress however she liked. I stuck with a white button up and some navy slacks but Ana came out a vision. She had picked a black, form fitted dress that came well above her thigh, her still damp hair flowing down her back.

I stared at her from the foot of our bed, my entire being filling with lust as she sauntered over to me, her arms wrapping around my neck, legs tangling with mine.

"Hey there," she breathed, brushing her lips gently across mine but never pressing down.

My hands slid down her side and onto that ass I loved so much.

"You are a tease, aren't you?" I whispered, trying my damn hardest to control myself.

"I've learned from the master," she winked up at me.

I hissed pulling her close to me when a knock at our door interrupted us. I growled and gently set Ana aside while I went to answer the door. Taylor stood in the door way, all smiles.

"Dinner's ready, sir."

"Thank you, Taylor," I cleared my throat before turning to hold my hand out to Ana.

She took my offering, following me into the candle lit formal dining room.

"Christian," she gasped the moment she caught glimpse of the place. "You did this? For me?"

"For us," I smiled. "Do you like it?"

"Like it?" she giggled, looking teary eyed as she stared at the candles, the beautiful view our home over looked on the lake outside. "I love it. Thank you," she said leaning up on her tip toes to kiss my lips.

"You're very welcome, Mrs. Grey. Come on," I tugged her toward the table, Taylor disappearing off to wherever he normally retreated to, and helped her to sit down before I did so.

"You cooked?" Ana asked doubtfully, overlooking the layout Mrs. Cope had helped me put together.

"You know I can't cook," I scoffed, shoveling whatever looked good onto my plate. "I helped Mrs. Cope reheat some things."

That made my beautiful wife laugh.

"I really have to thank her for putting up with you in the kitchen, then," she teased, nibbling on a piece of chicken with wine sauce.

"I don't think I've had an actual meal in a week," I said, shoving a whole chicken breast in my mouth.

Ana giggled and nodded in agreement.

"I know what you mean. No sex. No food. No sleep. I think we've both lost five pounds and an appetite for sex."

"Speak for yourself," I chuckled, licking my lips when I saw her lean over just enough for her dress to show off her ample amount of cleavage.

"Why, Mr. Grey," Ana wiped her mouth, putting down her fork and knife. "Are you coming onto me?"

"Very much so," I stared up at her, her eyes hazing over with lust as her chest began to heave with heavy breaths.

Not being able to stand it much longer, I stood up quickly from my seat across from Ana and flung myself at her. Mrs. Cope could save the food for later and I had no doubt Ana and I would eat it. She was in my arms faster than I could even think was possible, her body easy to carry as I kissed her with all I had. We were in our bedroom quickly after that, her dress the first thing to come off, revealing a matching black, lace panty and bra set.

"What is this?" I fingered the material on her panties as I kissed down her stomach.

"You didn't think I forgot, did you?" Ana giggled playfully, gasping when I kissed her clit over the already soaked panties. "Christian…" she moaned.

"Yes?" I brushed my lips up and down her inner thigh.

"Nnngh…" she groaned, bucking her hips wildly.

I wasn't having that.

"Quiet," I ordered firmly but still adoring my lovely wife.

She obeyed, as always, ceasing her every movement, and keeping her eyes on me while she made no more noise.

I hooked my fingers through her panties, dragging them down as my eyes remained locked with hers. She helped me take them off quickly with a simple lift of her hips and then aided in my attempt to take off the complicated bra she had purchased. I thought I saw a small smile when she noticed I couldn't figure out how to take the damn thing off but if it had been there, it vanished quickly.

As her reward for being so good, I slid my finer between her fold, watching as her eyes rolled into the back of her head, no noise escaping her mouth.

"God damn," I breathed against her right breast. "I missed this."

Without any further hesitation, I ordered Ana to place her hands above her head and if she moved them, the consequences would be great. Her legs parted, leaving me room to play. My fingers toyed with her clit at first, driving her mad, and her hips bucking wildly. I held her down as best I could but when my tongue finally lapsed and gave into her pussy, I didn't even bother. A few whimpers escaped her lips but I let them slide. It had been so long and we both needed a good night of fucking. Kinky or vanilla, it didn't matter.

I quickly unzipped my trousers, my belt coming loose quickly before I dragged Ana toward the edge of the bed, one leg hitched on my torso while the other lingered on my shoulder. I shoved into her, her arms still over her head just as I had instructed her to and began thrusting quickly. Every movement, every motion brought us closer and closer until the edge was finally so close we could taste it.

"Moan for me, Ana," I growled, hovering over as I pounded into her. "I want to hear you."

"Oh God!" she screamed immediately. "Christian! Yes! Ah!"

It didn't take long after that before we both collapsed on one another, breathing heavily and clinging to one another as we kissed and reintroduced our bodies to one another again. It was an epic reunion.

"You were right," I laughed, enjoying the feeling of Ana's gentle hands brushing though my tangled hair. "I was really horny."

"A week without sex will do that to you," Ana giggled.

"I've missed you so much," I wrapped myself around her, never wanting to let go again.

"Me too," she whispered back.

"I'm not even hungry," I sighed. "All that food. Gone to waste."

"I'm sure Mrs. Cope will save it for us for later."

"Good. Because I know we'll both be famished later," I growled, kissing her belly button.

"Oh really?" Ana smiled smugly down at me.

"Oh yes, Mrs. Grey."

"Well, that does sound appetizing, Mr. Grey."

* * *

**Well guys? What do you think so far? Please, do tell! **

**A lot of you guys have asked about cheating and my response is simple: There will be NO cheating. At all. Some trouble may come up but there is no cheating going on.**

**Once more, I want to say thank you guys for your patience and I love you all so much. **

**-fighter**


	2. Bringing Baby Part 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN the Fifty Shades of Grey Trilogy. **

**A/N: Thank you so much for your prayers and condolences. I appreciate all that you readers do for me and I love you very much. In return, here is yet another chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 2.  
Anastasia Steele

Waking up beside my wonderful husband beneath the sheets, sun gaping in through the window of the house we lived in as a couple now - our home - was a dream. A fantasy I was sure to wake up from at any moment. I didn't though, instead stretching out and nuzzling myself into Christian's chest even further. This made him stir from his long night's sleep. Neither one of us had slept very much in the past week so when I glanced over at the clock, I noticed it was almost two in the afternoon.

"Good morning," Christian rasped, rubbing his eyes with the heel of his palm.

"More like good afternoon," I giggled, lifting myself up to sit up as I held the sheets to my chest.

"What time is it?" Christian grumbled, turning on his side to check the clock.

"A little after two."

His eyes grew wide, his lips shifting into a wide grin.

"We really slept in, didn't we?" he scoffed.

"Just a little," I attempted to run my hand through my matted hair.

"What are we going to do with what little day we have left?" Christian chuckled as I went to grab my phone from my bedside table.

At least six missed calls from Kate popped up and three from Elliot as soon as I touched the screen.

"I have a bunch of missed calls from Kate and Elliot," I told him, sounding as shaky as I felt inside. I dialed Kate's number first, watching as Christian checked his own phone.

"Yeah. I have eight missed calls from Elliot, too."

Three rings and then Kate's voice came on.

"Where the hell have you been?" she shrieked into the phone.

"I was sleeping."

"It's two in the afternoon!"

"It was my anniversary last night, Kate," I sighed. "Don't you think I deserved to sleep in a little?"

"No!" she snapped, obviously the hormones overwhelming her a bit. "I need you!"

"Need me? What's wrong? Are you okay?" I lept off the bed and ran into my closet.

"No, I'm not okay! I'm in fucking labor!" she huffed, shrieking something at Elliot. He sounded just as panicked, trying to assist her in the best way possible, I presumed.

"Yeah! Elliot's daughter decided to come three weeks early. We're heading to the hospital right now!"

"My daughter?" Elliot laughed in the background.

"Why are you laughing?" she snapped at her husband. "I'm in pain here, Grandma! Speed up!"

"Are you kidding me?" I laughed, pulling on some jeans after my underwear were on.

"Do I sound like I'm fucking kidding you?" she panted, obviously in pain. "Fuck the natural birth shit! I'm getting pain killers!"

Christian came to the door of the closet, already with his slacks on. I covered the speaker for a moment, whispering toward him.

"Kate's in labor!" I smiled at him.

"What?" he looked stunned. "Isn't it early for that? Is the baby even," he paused, motioning toward his stomach. "Done?"

I rolled my eyes at him, shoving myself into some jeans and the closet blouse I could get my hands on. I shoved on some boots and shook my head at my husband.

"It's a baby, Christian-" I strode over to give him a kiss before rushing into the bathroom. "-not a chicken! Get dressed. They're heading over to the hospital right now."

"ANA!" Kate shrieked over the phone. "Are you even listening to me?"

"No," I admitted. "I was talking to my husband."

"Whatever," she puffed. "We've already called Grace and Dr. Kelley," she mentioned her OBGYN and a very good friend of Grace's. "We should be there in ten minutes or so."

"What room are you in?" I asked, brushing my teeth quickly then combing my hair.

When my hair didn't cooperate, I stuck with pulling my hair into a messy bun and rushed out to find my purse and a jacket.

"We got a suite," Elliot called over speaker phone.

"Suite 615," Kate grit out through clenched teeth. "It's on the sixth floor. Hurry your perky ass up, would you?"

"Did you already call Mia and Ethan?" I asked just as Christian strode out of the closet in jeans, a dark green polo pullover and dark brown suede shoes.

"Yeah. They were fucking like rabbits when I called them-"

"Ew! Babe! Too much info!" Elliot gagged in the background.

"-but I think they stopped to come down for a few hours."

"Well that was nice of them," I snorted.

Ethan and Mia had always had a thing for one another but when they both wound up drunk and dateless at Elliot and Kate's wedding, the two of them hit it off quite well. We found them in the ladies room, fucking like two teenagers. Ethan took a job in Seattle as a choreographer for a very famous studio and moved in with Mia short after. Grace predicted her last child would be married off within the next year or two and none of us fought against the thought.

"Do you have everything?" I asked, motioning to Christian as we walked down the stairs toward the garage.

He rushed in front of me to get the car started while I scanned the living room for anything else we needed.

"We left the bag at home. We were eating lunch downtown when my water broke. Do you think you guys could stop by the house and pick it up since you're only a few blocks away?" Kate whimpered.

Elliot had always been in love with Christian's and my house from the moment we had bought it so when he found out Kate was pregnant and a vacant house two blocks down just happened to pop up, he scooped it up without question. They were all moved in but a few details of the nursery were still out of sorts.

"Yeah, we'll pick it up. Don't worry about that."

"Thank you, Annie. But if you and Christian are going to be my daughter's godparents you better hurry your asses up!" she laughed lightly through her pain.

I froze, shocked by her statement.

"Wait," I paused, halting in my strides. "Me and Christian? You picked us?"

"Of course, dummy," she teased lightly. "Who else would I have chosen?"

Trying to hold back tears, I shrugged and held my chest.

"Anyone other than us," I wiped away a tear. "I don't know."

"You need some experience with a baby before you have your own," she laughed. "Get to the hospital and we'll talk about it when you get there."

"Okay," I breathed. "We love you, Katie-cat."

"I love you both, too, Annie Oakley."

"See you in a bit."

I hung up and rushed toward the car, jumping into the passenger's seat just as Christian turned the car on.

"Everything okay?" he asked, noticing my tears.

"We need to stop by their place to pick up the baby bag. I have a spare key for emergencies. Do you think you could stay at the house for a bit and set up the crib with Taylor while I head over there? Elliot's been too busy to set it up and Kate's way too pregnant to even try. Her water just broke so she probably won't give birth for a few more hours. You can come by the hospital when you're done."

"Sure," Christian nodded, still looking concerned as he pulled out of the garage. "Ana, is there something else?"

I shook my head, waving it off as a few more tears flew down from my eyes.

"She picked us," I whispered.

"Picked us?" he looked confused. "Picked us for what?"

"To be the baby's godparents," I sniffled. "She wants us to be the baby's godparents."

"Are you serious?" he smiled gently, looking slightly taken aback. "She picked us?"

"Yes," I wiped my tears of joy. "Can you believe it?"

"Wow," he breathed. "So I'm not only going to be an uncle, but also a Godfather. I'm slightly overwhelmed."

I laughed, shaking my head at him.

"I am, too. Don't worry," I breathed, leaning over to kiss his cheek. "I can't wait to see her," I sighed.

"Me either," Christian nodded.

Since working at the studio, interacting with toddlers and young children, I found myself becoming more and more comfortable with the presence of young ones. I was still terrified to have children of my own but being around little kids had now become an easy ordeal. Christian was a natural with children once he got to know the child specifically but at first, he was always uncomfortable. With the coming of our niece, though, Christian was beyond excited.

We got to the house quickly, Christian jumping out to call Taylor while I ran into the large, Chicago brick house and up into the nursery to grab the baby bag that rested right by the nursery door. I then ran into Kate's and Elliot's room. I picked up a duffle bag from their closet and threw in the necessities. Tooth brushes, combs, soap, pads, underwear, bras, night gowns, pajamas, flip flops, shampoo and other items of clothing were all flung into the bag until I could hardly zip it closed.

By the time I ran out into the hallway, Christian and Taylor were already walking up the stairs tighter, speaking about the topic of our niece now becoming our goddaughter.

"Hey, Taylor," I waved, breathless as I carried both bags on either shoulder.

"Hey, Annie. You need some help with those?"

"No, I'm good, thanks," I turned toward Christian. "Keys?"

He handed them over quickly, kissing my lips before I started down the stairs.

"You know the code to lock up, right?" I called over my shoulder.

"Twenty two, eleven?"

"Correct, Mr. Grey," I reached the front door. "I have my cell on me. I'll call you if anything drastic happens. I'm going to head over there right now. See you there in a while?"

"It shouldn't take us very long to assemble the crib," Christian shrugged. "And Taylor brought his car, so yeah. I'll see you in a few."

"I love you!" I called over my shoulder.

"I love you," I heard just before closing the front door and running to the car. I flung the bags into the back seat and bolted toward the hospital as quickly as the law would permit.

I was in the maternity wing in ten minutes and found Kate's room five seconds after that. She was just getting settled in when I rushed in, a huge smile of relief coming on Elliot's face when he saw me.

"Finally!" Kate grumbled, trying to maneuver herself onto the bed with her new hospital gown on.

"Happy to see me?" I laughed, coming over to give Elliot a kiss on the cheek and a hug.

"You have no idea," he whispered laughed into my ear.

"Is that the bags?" Kate asked as I put them down on a nearby chair and strode over to kiss her temple.

"Yep," I let out heavy breath. "How you holding up, Momma Bear?"

"She's throwing a fit in there," Kate poked her belly button. "But I'm ready for her to come out. The anesthesiologist said once I get comfortable and I'm more than six centimeters dilated he'll come in to give me the epidural. I'm very happy about that."

"How many centimeters are you now?"

"About four," Elliot answered at the foot of the bed, rubbing her feet. "She was a half centimeter yesterday at the doctor's appointment so we should have taken that as a warning but Dr. Kelley said it was normal. We didn't expect her to come so early."

"Will she be okay coming this early?" I asked, concerned as I placed my hand on Kate's stomach.

"Dr. Kelley checked her weight and measurements yesterday and the appointment and said she was already eight pounds so she should be fine but just to be safe, I called Grace to come and examine her when she's finally out," Kate explained.

"Good thinking, Momma Bear," I nodded in approval.

"Are you really going to continue calling me that?" she laughed gently as some monitor went off beside her.

"Oh shit," Elliot mumbled under his breath.

"Fuck!" Kate spat, holding onto her stomach with one hand and gripping my forearm with the other with vicious force.

"Ow! Ow! Kate, you're hurting me! You're hurting me!" I hissed as she balled up into herself in pain.

"Shut up!" she snapped at me. "I'm in way worse pain! Just wait until you have a baby!"

"Not happening anytime soon," I mumbled to myself, making Elliot laugh. "Aren't you supposed to do like breathing exercises to help or something? He-he-hoo, or some shit like that?"

"We weren't able to make it to Lamaze classes. That was next week," Kate clenched her jaw before letting out a breath and flopping back down onto the bed, the monitor going quiet. "Okay. That one was strong but not totally horrible."

"Do you want me to get you something? Food? Ice? A drink?" I offered after Kate released my arm from her death grip.

"I'm good for now. Ell, you want anything?" she nodded toward her husband.

Elliot was on his laptop in the corner by now, typing an e-mail probably.

"No, I'm good. Thanks, though." He waved before going back to his laptop.

I nodded and flopped down on the chair beside Kate's bed.

"Have you decided on names?" I asked her as she stared off at the flat screen TV half way across the suite. For a hospital suite, the place was pretty nice.

There were two parts to the suite, a living area of sorts with a coffee table, a sofa, a recliner, a television and mini fridge and microwave. That led into the birthing area where Kate and I sat now. Instead of staunch white and florescent lights, there were softer lightings and warm colors all around the room, not to mention a huge floor to ceiling window behind where I sat overlooking all of Seattle. If I was to ever have a kid, it would definitely be in a place like this.

"Not really," Kate scoffed, rolling her eyes. "Elliot and I have two different ones but we'll decide when we see her."

"What are they?"

"Emily and Patience," she sighed.

"I like Patience," I giggled. "You could definitely use a little Patience sometimes."

"That was good!" Elliot clapped, looking to his stone faced wife. "Get it, babe? A little Patience? Because the baby will be…_little_," his face fell when he scanned hers before shutting up.

She glared at me. "Ha-ha, you're so funny Auntie Annie."

"Who picked which one?"

"Elliot picked Emily but I like Patience. It's a pretty name. Then we'd have a Grace and a Patience."

"Why not Emily as her first name and Patience as the middle?" Elliot tried to butt in.

"We'll see," Kate snubbed him off before turning to whisper to me. "She's going to be named Patience."

"Both names are beautiful," I stood up to palm her belly before bending down to kiss it. "Just like my little niece in there."

"Just like her Momma Bear," Elliot smiled and winked at Kate from across the room.

"Oh, you stud," Kate teased, blowing him a kiss.

"Speaking of studs. Where is my brother?" Elliot asked, standing up to stretch before sitting back down.

"Setting up the crib at your place," I said. "I remembered Kate mentioning you guys were going to set up the crib next week so I asked him if he and Taylor would do it while we were here."

"He didn't have to do that," Elliot looked sort of shocked.

"Yeah, we could have done it later," Kate said, surprised as well.

"And what? Give up time with your daughter when she's here? I think not," I giggled. "Don't worry. He'll be here soon."

"I hope so," Elliot laughed. "I think all this estrogen is starting to get to me. Am I growing tits yet?"

"Gross," I laughed, shaking my head as Kate flipped him off.

"I could think of so many places to put that finger," Elliot winked at his wife.

"Pervert," she giggled.

The two of them were so silly and twisted that looking at them, you would think they were children instead of adults but that's what made their relationship so incredible. They loved one another so much that being themselves wasn't hard in the slightest.

My phone started ringing, making me stand and walk out of the room and into the living area to answer.

"Granny?" I answered, slightly shocked.

"Hey, buh-bay! I just wanted to call and say happy anniversary! I know it was yesterday but I figured you and Christian would need some time to yourselves…if you know what I mean," she laughed lightly.

"Granny!" I scolded her over the phone. "I know what you mean, and thank you. We did need some…alone time."

"Whoo!" she hooted. "So how was your first anniversary? How does it feel to have made it past a year?"

"Good. We didn't really get to celebrate beyond last night, though."

"Well, that's no fun. What happened?"

"Kate went into labor."

"What?" she gasped. "When?"

"A few hours ago. She's only four centimeters dilated so she still has a ways to go but I'm here at the hospital with her right now. Christian's helping set up the crib at their house right now."

"Oh, lord," she laughed. "I hope you brought ear plugs."

"I didn't, why?"

"Because knowing that girl, she's not going to be even a little bit quiet."

"Probably not," I laughed.

"Well, send her my love and congratulations. Maybe I'll get to see the beautiful bundle of joy when I come down in a few weeks?"

"You're coming down?" I asked, surprised.

"Yes," she sounded smug. "I am. And I'm going to be staying with you and your husband."

"Okay," I laughed, surprised but not entirely shocked. "Sounds good. What do we owe this little visit?"

"I'm needing some time out of this sunshine. I need darkness and gloom. A little bit of rain never hurt nobody," she said in her usual Scarlet O'Hara twang.

"Sounds good."

"Send my darling Christian my love?"

"I certainly will," I tried to hold in my laugh.

"Bye, honey."

"Bye, Granny."

…

Three hours into labor, Kate was already ready to push. Christian had showed up an hour before with Mia and Ethan in tow, shocking all of us at how exhausted and worn he looked. Apparently, putting together a crib was much more complicated than any of us had expected. He was napping when the doctor came in, checked Kate and determined she was ready to start pushing. Kate was pleased to hear that, already given her epidural.

"Christian," I whispered, kissing his temple to wake him up. "Baby, you have to wake up."

"Nnngh," he groaned before opening his eyes. "What? What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. Kate's ready to push so you and I have to get out."

"Not you, Ana!" Kate called out to me. "You're staying in here."

"Really?" I smiled at her over my shoulder.

"Duh," she teased playfully. "You don't think this one over here-" she nudged Elliot. "-can handle all this on his own, do you?"

"Probably not," I laughed.

Christian stood up to leave, kissing me on the cheek.

"I'll see you in a bit?" he asked just as Dr. Kelley and his mother walked in dressed in scrubs.

"Hopefully," I teased. "If she doesn't kill any of us."

He laughed. "Good luck."

After he walked out to the waiting room to meet Ethan, Mia, Carrick and Kate's parents who had flown in from New York, Dr. Kelley started speaking to Kate and Elliot. Grace drifted toward me, looking just as beautiful in her scrubs as she would in a couture gown.

"You ready for this?" she winked at me.

"I'm not so sure," I giggled nervously. "Kate's kind of…"

"Violent?" she chuckled.

"I was going to say unpredictable, but that works too."

"Alright," Dr. Kelley said from between Kate's legs. "It looks like you're just about ready to push."

"Not _just about_," Kate seethed. "I'm ready. I want this kid out of me now."

"Okay, then," Dr. Kelley laughed, pushing her glasses up her nose. "Pushing coaches," she looked to me and Elliot. "You guys ready?"

"Yep," Elliot stepped forward first, looking very pale.

"Let's get my niece out of there," I laughed, skipping over toward Kate.

I slid my hand into Kate's just as Elliot had a moment before.

"Babe, you're hands are sweaty!" Kate slid her hand out of his grasp, her face contorted in disgust as she wiped her palm on her sheets. "Are you okay?"

"Kate," Dr. Kelley pulled her attention. "I need you to focus. Are you ready?"

"Yes," Kate focused down at the doctor. "I'm ready."

"Okay, in a few seconds a contraction is going to hit. When it hits I want you to push as hard as you can, okay? Right where you feel my fingers, that's where I want you to push."

"Okay," Kate nodded, looking a little shaky suddenly.

"Hey," I squeezed her hand in mine. "It's going to be okay. You're going to do great."

"What if she's not ready?" Kate whispered, finally letting her nerves shine through.

"She is," I smoothed a piece of hair back behind her ear. "She's going to be fine."

"I'm not feeling too good," Elliot let out a heavy breath, sweating slightly.

"Here it comes, Kate," Dr. Kelley stared at the screen that had gone off earlier. "Ready?"

"Elliot? Honey, are you okay?" Grace came to her son's side, helping him sit for a moment.

Kate nodded at Dr. Kelley's question.

"Push, Kate," she said just as the monitor went off.

Kate took in a quick breath, squeezed my hand as tightly as she could and bore down. Her body hunched over itself slightly, my free hand reaching out to rub her lower back as I spoke words of encouragement to her.

"Elliot, honey," Grace fanned him gently. "Are you alright? What's wrong, sweetheart?"

"Shit!" Kate yelped out in pain right as the monitor reached its peak then slowly began decreasing.

"Good, Kate," Dr. Kelley smiled up at her. "You're doing good. The baby's head is already starting to crown. Another contraction will hit and you push just like you did before, alright?"

"Okay," Kate said, trying to catch her breath.

"I'm just nervous," Elliot tried to breathe. "J-just nervous."

"Calm down, Elliot," his mother rubbed his shoulder. "Kate needs you right now. You're daughter needs you. You can't just let your nerves get in the way of it all."

That snapped him out of it quickly, pulling his attention and forcing him to stand before coming to his wife's side.

"Ready now, Dad?" Dr. Kelley laughed.

"Yes," Elliot nodded shyly. "Just a little nervous."

"That's normal," Grace nodded, staring proudly at her son. "It's your first baby. I'd be worried if you weren't nervous."

"Here it comes, you guys. Ready, Kate?" Dr. Kelley called our attention back.

"Yeah," she nodded, then came the monitor.

Another two big pushes later and the baby's head was nearly out.

"Almost out," Dr. Kelley said as Kate's energy began to deplete. "You want to come and see, Dad?" she asked Elliot.

He nodded, only to come around and stare widely at the scene before him.

"There's so much…hair…" he whispered.

"I got waxed two days ago!" Kate barked.

"Not you," Dr. Kelley laughed. "The baby."

"Oh," she breathed before the monitor went off again. "Ow! Shit!"

"Push, Kate. There you go, just like before. She's almost out."

"Oh my god," Elliot breathed in disbelief as he continued to watch.

"Come on, Kate one more and you're daughter will be here," Dr. Kelley said, grabbing things here and there.

"I can't," Kate whimpered, looking extremely exhausted.

"Yes, you can," I said to her quietly. "C'mon, Katie-cat. You're the strongest person I know. You've got this and Emily is dying to meet her Momma Bear."

Kate laughed through tears of fear and nodded before bearing down once more. She took in a huge breath and squeezed my hand so hard I swear I heard something pop. I didn't mind though and didn't notice in the slightest. Too many things happened at once.

A wail form Elliot, tears from everyone and then finally…a cry from a baby.

A bloody, goopy mess, Emily Patience was pulled out of Kate and placed right onto her mother's chest. Kate was a blubbering mess, sobbing as Dr. Kelley tried to clean her off the best she could. Emily was crying her tiny heart out, screaming as Elliot rushed over to take my place and sob over his two girls. Grace cut the cord, Elliot too occupied while I stood in the corner shedding my own tears of joy.

"Hi, baby girl," Kate sobbed, kissing her daughter's messy, blonde curls. "I'm your Momma Bear."

Elliot laughed, kissing the top of Kate's head as he sobbed.

Grace gathered the baby up after a few moments, needing to examine Baby Emily. It took all of five seconds, Grace determining that Emily had come out with all ten fingers and toes, a very healthy set of lungs (which was obvious from the moment she came out) and eight pounds three ounces. A very healthy baby, from what Grace could tell.

"Thank you, Ana," Elliot said, hunched over his wife and daughter who was now being cradled perfectly by Kate. Emily was quiet, her grey blue eyes fixated on her mother as Kate did the same to her.

"Yes," Kate looked up at me, practically glowing. "Thank you…Auntie Annie."

* * *

**A long one. So Katie has a baby. What do we think? **

**Thank you once again, love you all.**

**-fighter**


End file.
